1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention has to do with the rigging of sailboats and with means for controlling the trim or leveling of sailboats, such as for example, sailboats equipped with a sloop rig or other types of rig. The invention is adapted to use with multiple hull craft as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The herein inventor is the Patentee in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,106 which is considered to represent the presently known prior art.
In the operation of sailboats, especially small boats equipped with particular rigs, such as for example a sloop rig, the hull heels over as the wind exerts force on the sails. This tends to detract from the comfort of those occupying the boat, particularly more inexperienced sailors. The aforesaid prior patent teaches means whereby the hull can be maintained in a more level or trimmed condition by the use of a mast which can tilt to port or starboard and in so doing it shifts weights to positions to restore the mast to its upright position and to maintain the hull in a more level attitude. The herein invention seeks to provide further improvements calculated to enhance this purpose and result.
The boat tends to move leeward at any time it is under way using wind power. The prior art lacks teaching of means for the purpose of offsetting this tendency, the herein invention being calculated to meet the problem.
In a system wherein the mast can tilt to port or starboard this, of course, changes the position and attitude of the sails, that is, the aspect of the sails, such as a foresail and mainsail relative to the wind. The prior art lacks teaching of means to meet this problem, that is, to maintain the sails in a more normal attitude when associated with a mast which can tilt. The herein invention seeks to provide means effective for the purpose of solving this problem.